


5 Dates

by zeldainhiding



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Dating, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Dreams, Stupidity, a severe overuse of text messages, haru reads shoujo manga, like so much stupidity, makoto does jazz hands, nagisa tries to steal a penguin, rei being a physics nerd, rin being awful and crude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldainhiding/pseuds/zeldainhiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has to prove to Rei that he can be romantic. But, of course, Rei can’t know that he’s doing it.</p>
<p>(half gay smut half me rhapsodising through nerdlord!Rei about how much I love physics)</p>
<p>"I managed to convince Mikoshiba not to charge Rei for the cleaning of the sofa, if you’re interested! Don’t ask how. Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shoujo manga, bento-making, drunk dancing and throwing up

 

date 1: time travel and hand holding and fear just creeping in.

 

They were sat up on the roof one lunchtime, when Rei noticed that Haru was reading. Reading! (Could Haruka-senpai actually read?)

Makoto had been busy telling them all about the cat on the way to Haru's this morning - which had, apparently, given birth or something similar - when Rei noticed Haru wasn't listening with the usual air of self-absorbed abandonment. Today, Haru was actually focused on something. (Though admittedly, it wasn't Mako.)

Rei was about to pipe up, except Nagisa seemed to have followed Rei's own gaze, as he leant over Rei, quickly, snatching the slim volume out of Haru's grasp and staring at it in gleeful delight.

What was it? It looked slim enough to be a textbook (although Rei did own many very large textbooks...), but the cover was bright enough for it to be a catalogue or art book of some kind (Rei doubted it could possibly match any of the beautiful volumes that he gently alphabetised each night...), and yet the paper was thin, the pages seemingly black-and-white. Perhaps Haruka-senpai was reading a novel, he considered. After all, it was impressive that Haru could be reading at all, so to be delving into the hearts and minds of the literary greats...

'Shoujo manga!?' Nagisa's loudness broke his thoughts into tiny fragments. 'Haru-chan is reading shoujo-manga!?'

'Where did you get this, Haru?'

'Oh! I've read this one! I think. Maybe. Isn't it suuuuuper romantic?' Nagisa giggled, stretching out the syllables.

'Isn't all shoujo manga designed to be so?' Rei inputted, somewhat disgruntled.

'Rin leant it to me,' Haru said, choosing to respond to Makoto's question first.

'Rin reads this?' said Mako, turning the book over in his hands as Nagisa passed it to him.

'Yah. It's ok. Not enough swimming, though.'

Nagisa giggled, and even Rei smiled. Or maybe he was just smiling at the golden waves of laughter coming off the smaller boy sat to his left.

 

It was spring-time, the start of swimming season, and there were blossoms floating gently down off all the trees surrounding the pool, drifting into the sparkling water, softly undisturbed in the golden afternoon sunlight, golden... Like Nagisa-kun's hair, almost.

But the water didn't remain undisturbed for long, as Haru was in the pool before Rei could even consider ending his contemplation of the cool blue ripples before him, lapping the edges of the...

'Get the hell out of there Haru! If you do not come and warm up, right this second, so help you when I get you..!'

Gou's voice was high and bossy and jolted Rei into jogging over to where Mako and Nagisa stood, trying to coax Haru out before Gou actually went to get a line and hook.

'I'm thinking of checking out some of that manga stuff,' Mako was saying, when Rei arrived beside them.

'Do you have the time?'

'Well, Haru said it's ok. And in Haru language, that probably means it's good! Haru, get out!'

'She's gonna kill you, Haru-chan! -yeah, but Mako-chan, you have swimming with us and stuff!'

'And finals!' Rei inputted eagerly, 'I expect Makoto-senpai is studying by now, Nagisa.' He turned to Mako, 'Right?'

Mako turned to Rei, then Nagisa, then Rei again, face guilty enough looking for his answer to be clear.

Rei turned away in despair, watching Gou shout warm-ups at Haru, whilst Nagisa exploded into laughter.

'Read the manga, Mako-chan!' He snorted in between breaths, 'maybe it will be good for you!'

'I highly doubt it.' Rei sniffed.

'Mako-chan could always learn a little about romance!'

'In which case, I should think it would be you who needs to read it.'

Rei wasn't sure if he was inventing the missed beat before Nagisa's reply. 'Thanks for the advice, Reiii-chan! I will read some tonight!'

Rei spun round quicky, glaring at Nagisa.

'No you won't. I won't have you wasting your time on that rubbish!'

'Rei-chan! You can't tell me what to do!' He pouted.

'Perhaps not. Do you want to come round to mine after practice though-?'

Nagisa had squealed his acceptance before Rei had even finished his sentence, '-to study?'

 

Rei was ready quicker than the others, (Haru hadn't even made it out of the pool yet) and accidentally caught himself watching Nagisa pulling on his leggings.

Nagisa had been quieter than usual during practise. Still loud, and nothing a problem so that the others would notice, yet... Rei was sure Nagisa hadn't been quite so golden this afternoon. He was gently distant, as though he was deep in thought. Rei considered this as he watched Nagisa pull a baggy pink t-shirt over his torso.

He did make himself laugh. Nagisa? Lost in thought. Really, Rei.

 

They walked home listening to Nagisa's terrible music, sides pressed together as they tried to walk without tugging each other's earphones out.

Rei couldn't help admiring him in his silence for once. Backlit by the sun, Nagisa's hair glowed in a golden mop, tendrils of softness occasionally lifted by the spring breeze, eyes a little tired and red after the long swimming session, a little distracted by the music, Rei supposed.

'Hey, Rei-chan,' Rei looked at Nagisa, head tilted up at him and eyes full of a strange look Rei wasn't sure he'd seen before, 'what did you mean when you said I wasn't romantic?'

'I, err... I didn't say that.'

'Yes you did, Rei-chan. What did you mean? Am I not romantic enough for-'

For what?

Rei asked him.

'What? No.' Nagisa turned away, blinking a little. Was the chlorine still hurting his eyes? Usually he was fine after swimming! Rei checked his watch. It generally only took four minutes and thirty seconds (or thereabouts) for the redness in Nagisa’s eyes to fade, yet they had been walking for more than six!

'Nagisa-kun, are you ok?'

'Yeah! Why wouldn't I be!?' He'd spun back round, the usual Nagisa-grin plastered across his face. Rei exhaled. There wasn't much more that he loved than Nagisa's coquettish smile.

And then he was staring at his hands, playing with the headphone wire. 'You didn't answer my question.'

'Ah - I - I didn't say that!'

'You said you think I should read shoujo manga. Because I'm not romantic.'

'Does this matter?'

'Uh, no... No, of course not! I'm just curious, Rei-chan! Let's go to the cinema! I wanna watch a movie with you!'

Once, Rei would have been shocked by this turn of events. But now, somehow, he was used to it.

'Nagisa, I have work to do. And so do you, for that matter.’

‘There’s a space film on at the cinema!’

‘In what way is that supposed to sway me?’

‘Well, it’s like physics revision, right?’

‘Is it?’

‘Of course! I think they mention the Dopplefect? Or time travel? Or something?’

Rei sighed. It was a good job Nagisa didn’t do physics. That said, the enthusiastic grin on his face, the gentle tugging on Rei’s hand - when did Nagisa wrap his fingers around Rei’s? - it was, he had to admit, tempting.

Rei had spent a long time studying last night, after all.

 

The film was just the sort of sci-fi rubbish that Rei had expected it to be - there had, in fact, been no mention whatsoever of the Doppler Effect (although there had been plenty of time travel). But Nagisa had pushed up the arm rest in between them - Hey, Rei-chan, can I rest on you? - and of course Rei wasn’t inclined to refuse, so they were warm, and cosy, and Rei found himself not really minding whether the film was good or not. Nagisa’s head was light on his shoulder, his hair tickling Rei’s chin. Rei almost found himself wanting to...

‘Rei-chan?’ Nagisa whispered, as Rei’s stroked Nagisa’s arm. He jerked back impulsively, but Nagisa giggled, moving his arm back. ‘Nah, leave it! You’re comfy! I... Like it.’

It was a good job the cinema was dark, and that Nagisa was fixated on the film, for Rei would have hated for him to see the burning red flush that he was sure had filled his face.

Rei was somehow aware of Nagisa’s every touch, nowadays - when had that happened? Every pull on his arm or nudge with his toes - or that time the other afternoon they sat together on the side of the pool, their thighs touching as they watched Haru swim, thin black jammers the only thing between them.

Are you ok, Rei-chan? Nagisa whispered. ‘You’ve gone stiff.’

Rei froze in horror. Had he? No, he couldn’t have. Not just from a simple touch - no -’

‘Rei-chan, what’s wrong?’ Rei’s eyes flickered between Nagisa’s concerned eyes, wrenched away from the film to look at him, and to his own crotch - and then he realised; understood his own misinterpretation of Nagisa’s words. He gave a panicky giggle when he realised he was safe after all.

‘Is it the film, Rei-chan? Are you scared? Do you want me to hold your hand?’ Nagisa’s words sounded teasing, but somehow his expression seemed sincere. If only you knew, Nagisa-kun.

Rei was scared, he was terrified - but Nagisa holding his hand would have quite the opposite effect of quelling that.

 

 

 

date 2: polka dots and dancing and the worst DMC in history.

 

Rei was so distracted that night after he had said goodnight to Nagisa that he had actually lost track of his usual Tuesday night schedule.

Which meant, on Wednesday morning, he was running late, because he had to make a bento. Really, really quickly. Sometimes, Rei thought, he should probably spend less time getting himself ready. He then proceeded to shudder at the thought. He, Rei, take a less-than excellent approach to his own appearance?

Unspeakable.

But it did mean that his shirtsleeves were now pushed up his arms and his glasses slightly clouded as he dashed around the kitchen, desperately trying to make his bento as perfect as usual in a quarter of the time. Damn Nagisa.

As he thought of Nagisa, his mind flashed to the train station where they met each other, and he decided he had better alert the other that he might be a little late. Nagisa always did it for him, when he slept in or ran over time, his texts sometimes pretty much illegible due to his lack of fondness for mornings and excessive fondness for emojis.

 

_Might be a little late today, Nagisa-kun._

He sent, before adding another that read:

 

_Please feel no need to wait for me. I wouldn’t want you to be late too, just because of my own tardiness._

Nagisa’s reply was almost instantaneous, as usual.

 

_rei-chan!!!! why are you late!! are you ill??! do you want me to come over!!_

 

Rei allowed himself only one scoff at Nagisa’s use of grammar before he replied.

_Don’t worry Nagisa. I simply forgot to make myself some lunch last night._

Rei had enough time to pick up a spoon before his phone buzzed again, and he threw it onto the countertop in annoyance.

He wasn’t sure where the annoyance had come from, actually.

 

_im coming over rei-chan!!!_

Well, it was Nagisa’s fault after all. So if he insisted on making himself late, Rei couldn’t be guilty.

 

The knock at his door came not ten minutes later, and by that point Rei had nearly finished his bento. And he felt guilty.

‘I told you not to come, Nagisa-kun.’ He sighed as he opened the door and Nagisa barrelled in.

‘Are we making food!?!’

Somehow, even though it was morning, Nagisa was as hyperactive as his texts suggested.

‘Well, I’ve just got to finish-’

Nagisa wheeled around him and into the kitchen, pulling on the apron that Rei had just discarded.

‘You tell me what to do, Rei-chan!’ He said, standing to attention with a huge glowing grin on his face.

Kiss me, thought Rei for a half second, before he caught himself and turned away, his face in flames. What? What on earth, Rei?

‘You ok, Rei-chan?’

‘Yes. Of course. I’m just -’ he checked his watch and shuddered ‘- extremely concerned about the time!’ That wasn’t a lie. He could feel panic building in his chest. ‘More importantly, why are you so excitable at this time in the morning?’

‘I dunno! Last night was just, good, right?’

Rei licked his lips, because somehow, they had gone dry. ‘Uh, yeah. I suppose. But - however - the film, I am sure - you definitely duped me, Nagisa-kun - there really wasn’t much physics at all, and I -’

Nagisa giggled. ‘I loved it. Aliens and horror! It’s just my cup of tea! Speaking of which, do you have any of that strawberry tea in still? I really love that.

Rei did. He had in fact bought it, after hearing how much Nagisa raved about the berry tea at a cafe they had gone to with Samezuka one night after joint practice.

‘It’s too early for fruit tea, Nagisa-kun. And, well, I really need to finish my lunch. He checked his watch and his breathing sped up a little in panic. We’ve already missed our train!’

‘Ah, that’s ok! I never used to get this one until I started heading to school with you, anyway. There’s another that gets in like, five minutes before form starts! We can just get that, so we’ve got another ten minutes or something!’

Rei’s stomach was still doing somersaults, and Nagisa hadn’t told him anything he didn’t know about particular train times, but he had told him something he didn’t know about his own train choices.

Had Rei always been this pathetic, or was it a recent development? He was certain of the latter, because his voice had never stuttered quite so uncomfortably before he had met this blond haired nightmare. He was sure.

 

The train pulled in a little late, and at this point Rei was so agitated that he was twitching where he stood.

‘Calm down, Rei-chan,’ Nagisa cooed, placing his warm hand on the skin of Rei’s arm. Rei had been so stressed that he had forgotten to roll down his sleeves, or even fix his fringe. This new touch did nothing to calm his Wednesday-morning-oh-god-I’m-gonna-be-late nerves.

Rei was never late. ‘You’re a bad influence,’ he growled. Nagisa grinned in response. ‘I know,’ he smirked, ‘but to be fair, I’m not sure this instance is my fault!’

Rei almost enlightened him with the truth - that he had spent half the night twisting in his sheets, trying to sooth the knots that filled his head and his stomach and that he hadn’t even realised, not once through his restless night, that he hadn’t made himself a lunch.

 

‘What did you think of last night, then?’ Nagisa was asking, as Rei stared out of the window and willed the damn train to move faster - although not too fast, because the laws of mechanics were no mystery to him, and he understood that if the train really went any faster, the air resistance would result in the train hitting its terminal velocity, and then the resultant force on the carriage containing him and Nagisa -

Oh, right. Nagisa. His magenta eyes were staring at Rei in concern.

‘It’s really not a problem, us being late, you know. I mean, is there anything else wrong? You’ve seemed a little off lately, if you get me.’

‘I do not get you, I’m afraid, Nagisa-kun. I just want to get to school.’ Where I can do some physics equations, and clear my mind, he added. Albeit in his head. Because Nagisa just didn’t appreciate the beauty of equations, the delicious feeling when the numbers clicked into place, the way that something so complex as the actual laws of the universe could be fitted into the simplicity of a few lines of maths. In all honesty, he couldn’t understand why everyone wasn’t fascinated with physics. But he had tried in earnest with Nagisa, and couldn’t ever invoke any enthusiasm further than ‘you’re so cute when you get excited about science, Rei-chan!’ And really, he couldn’t get upset at a response like that.

He had been nodding along to what Nagisa had been burbling on about, because on a morning like this, it was just easier to pretend he was paying attention, because if he really focussed his mind Rei knew he would probably start to really panic again. But Rei realised he’d made a dreadful mistake when Nagisa squealed in joy and leaped up on him.

‘Oh, Rei-chan! I’m so excited! I never really thought it would be your type of thing! But then, I suppose you do like beautiful things! And oh! It’s gonna be great! I’ll wear my rainbow t-shirt!’

Nagisa winked at him, and Rei didn’t have the energy to try and find out what the hell he had just agreed to.

 

It wasn’t until lunch before Rei was reminded of his earlier negligence.

‘So guys, what’re you gonna wear on Saturday?!’

Sometimes Rei had to wonder how Nagisa always managed to make every sentence sound like it should be punctuated with five exclamation marks, even when it seemed a perfectly ordinary question.

‘Why should you be concerned what I wear on Saturday?’

‘It’s fifties! So we have to try! I think polka-dots!’

Rei wondered if his lack of sleep was affecting him worse than he had previously thought, because he genuinely couldn’t fathom what Nagisa was saying. And usually, he at least had a vague idea.

‘What?’

‘On the train! I told you about this, silly Rei-chan!’ Nagisa giggled, lightly punching his bicep.

‘I don’t have any polka-dots,’ said Haru into his bento.

‘I have some polka-dot jammers, if you want to borrow them!’ grinned Nagisa. ‘You definitely have the legs for them!’

‘You think?’ Haru asked seriously.

‘Definitely.’

Everyone stared at Makoto, who quickly stuffed a mouthful of rice into his mouth, face the same colour as Gou’s hair.

It was Gou that broke the short ensuing silence (although Rei noticed that Haru continued to stare at Mako a little after the conversation moved on), with the words; ‘I have a dress. It’s puffy. And bows. For my hair. I’m gonna look great!’

Nagisa grinned, mouth too full of food to congratulate Gou, but they shared a conspiritoral high-five.

‘Is that a good idea, given who is actually hosting it?’ asked Haru.

Gou gave a nervous laugh. ‘Yeah, well. I... I’m not dressing down for anyone. He’ll have to deal.’

‘You’ll probably regret that.’ deadpanned Haru into the wall opposite.

 

The only thing Rei could think throughout lunch was how grateful he was suddenly feeling after learning that all the others would be accompanying him into whatever he’d agreed to on Saturday. He just... Did not want a repeat of the previous night. When had being alone with his best friend become so dangerous? As Haru and Gou shot sharp words back and forth towards the end of lunch hour, Rei sat to the side of them, curious again as to how weak he’d suddenly become, and desperately trying to grasp at why he could have gotten this way.

The answer jabbed him in the arm and magenta eyes smiled up at him. ‘I’m going to history, now! Where are you?’

‘Maths,’ Rei replied solemnly, ‘the other building, so I can’t walk you!’ he smiled back at Nagisa as he skipped off, and then quickly leant over to Haru.

‘Haruka-senpai, what on earth is happening on Saturday?’

‘Mikoshiba’s party?’ Haru replied.

‘Oh? Right. Ok. Only I didn’t actually know. At all.’

‘Right. Do you now?’

‘Well, no. Not really. Mikoshiba is having a party?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Right...’

‘Haru’s lunch didn’t have any mackerel in it today,’ Makoto said, coming up behind the two of them after having been talking to Gou about training. ‘My mum made it for him. After he stayed at mine last night.’

‘Oh, right. Uh, Makoto-senpai, uhh, what exactly have I accidentally agreed to go to on Saturday night?’

‘Oh! I thought you looked a little vague! Well, Mikoshiba - you know, from Samezuka?’ He continued as Rei nodded, ‘Is hosting a party. 50’s themed, for some reason. Rin invited us all.’

 

Well, at least Rin will be there, Rei decided. Rei liked Rin. He could be a little serious, a little sensible, when the situation required. So perhaps he would be safe from his problems from Nagisa, for one night.

 

‘Sup homos! You got it on yet?’ Rin called, bottle of beer grasped in one hand, the other high-fiving Nagisa back. Rei wondered if anyone would notice if he left, now, to hide in some Samezuka hallway somewhere until the party ended.

Judging by the enchanted look on Nagisa’s face as he stared around at the party, and the way his eyes brightened up when he followed Rin’s gaze to where Rei was stood, probably not.

Rei had put on his favourite sweater vest and a beautiful deep purple shirt underneath it. He knew he looked good, but he couldn’t help preening a little with gratification as Nagisa spun round, not hiding his staring in the least.

‘You look great, Rei-chan!’

‘You look... Wow.’ Was all Rei could say in response. Because it wasn’t actually a lie. Rei couldn’t actually formulate a fully worded response to quite sum up exactly how Nagisa’s outfit made him feel. It was absolutely awful, certainly. But. There was a but.

Also a butt, Rei thought, feeling the beginnings of flames already start to lick at his cheeks, as Nagisa, ever the exhibitionist, spun round before him. He had on tiny pink polka dot shorts, a white shirt, and black and white striped thigh-highs. Only Nagisa could wear that. Only Nagisa.

 

Turns out Haru hadn’t decided to take Nagisa up on his offer of polka-dot jammers, because when Rei, Nagisa and Rin met up with the others, Haru and Makoto both looked surprisingly smart. And their outfits were surprisingly close to the era they were attempting to imitate.

‘I thought you liked history, Nagisa?’ Makoto laughed, staring at the wardrobe explosion that Nagisa was passing off as an outfit.

‘Yeahhhhh, but I couldn’t resist the shorts. And loads of girls here are in polka-dots! Rin’s cravat has polka dots!’

‘Because yes, those items of clothing are one and the same,’ shark-grinned Rin, the sarcasm dripping off the tips of his pointed teeth like syrup.

Rei took Rin in properly, after his intitial sour greeting, and was impressed. Rin looked really good. Rei really appreciated the cravat. Rei loved cravats.

‘Hey! Rei-chan! Let’s dance!’

‘Oh, I don’t ever really engage in dancing, it’s not really-’

‘But... For me?’

Nagisa gave him a look, grabbing both of his hands, and Rei turned to jelly.

 

‘Rei-kun, you look so good when you dance!’ Nagisa purred against his side as Rei took another sip of the excellent punch, his cheeks warm and hand in his own hair in the most vain way possible.

‘Well, I do try. And it’s really not too different from a few of my track events. In that, once one has an excellent level of control over one’s body, there really is nothing further to worry about, because -’

Nagisa’s eyes were sparkling as he put a finger on Rei’s lips and leant in.

Rei stopped talking, but he could have sworn that his heart was beating louder than any of the music anyway.

‘Yo! Guys! Have you -’

Rin trailed off, and Rei turned to glare at him as angrily as he could, backing away a little from Nagisa.

‘What, Rin-san? What do you want?’

‘I was just gonna say that they’re playing another jive in a minute. Group one. So, we’d need a group, and for some reason, the others want you fuckers to -’

Rin looked surprisingly unfazed, even as he trailed off, but then, he always did. And plus, he’d had far more alcohol than Rei had. In fact, he’d had even more to drink than Nagisa had. (Although that was probably because Rei was trying to exert at least a little control over his best friend, just in case he did anything stupid.

Like. Like that. Just then. Maybe.

But he didn’t even know - he had assumed the worst - probably in reality, Nagisa was going to whisper something to him - the music here was quite loud, after all, and -

Nagisa had somehow skipped off, and Rei was left with his now-ex-friend and biggest traitor.

‘Judas,’ Rei scowled, before flushing.

‘Have you been drinking? Usually your nerdy ass wouldn’t be quite so transparent. Like, oh my god, suck his dick already. You’re giving me pains.’

‘I was actually gonna ask to talk to you about the situation. But I think I’ll pass now.’

‘Aww, Rei! C’mon, you can talk to me!’ Rin patted his lap with a smirk, because he had plunged into a nearby couch, and for some reason Rei joined him. (Not in his lap - Rei hadn’t drunk quite that much, but their thighs were definitely touching on that tiny couch. Or something.)

Rei took a deep breath, and then started to regret saying anything. It was embarassing. And hard.

‘Hey, man. You okay? You’re fucked about him, aren’t you?’

‘Well, whilst I probably wouldn’t put it quite so eloquently as you... Yes. I suppose I am. And I am not entirely sure what to do about it.

You see, he’s like this with everyone. This - touchy feely. Affectionate. Perfect. How could I - why would I -?’

‘Do you want another beer?’

‘Did I just call him perfect? Probably didn’t mean that, Rin-san. I am after all a little drunk, perhaps. And no thankyou, I actually find the taste of beer rather revolting.’

‘Well yeah. This shit tastes like cat piss.’

‘Again with the eloquence. How do I talk to Nagisa?’

‘Fucked if I know. He’s mental. And I’m drunk as fuck, so my advice is gonna be even fucking better than usual. By which I mean worse. Can’t you just make out with him or something? Then you’ll know if he likes you back. In a gay way?’

In a gay way. Rei couldn’t possibly have phrased it better. ‘But what if he doesn’t, Rin? What if I ruin everything?’

‘You’re hot you might be okay I don’t know because like I said we’re all kinda drunk and I mean Nagisa is mental anyway and plus that dance is about to start so we should totally go join the others right now.’ Rin got up. With a sigh, Rei followed, because what the hell else was he going to do?

 

Makoto was doing jazz hands, and Rei figured there was no reason why he shouldn’t follow the example of his sensible senpai.

‘Did you spike his drink?’ Rin asked Haru over the music, motioning to them.

‘No,’ replied Haru, as Makoto grabbed him to dance, ‘but I’ve... Been making sure his glass has been kept filled up.’

‘That’s my Haru,’ grinned Rin, teeth all over the place. Haru gave him A Look before Gou bounced over, dragging them all into a jive circle.

The theory of dancing, Rei was fully aware, required grace and elegance, qualities which he knew had both of in abundance. He’d even read up on traditional 50’s dances before the event tonight, so when the song changed to a jitterbug, Rei pointed out to Nagisa that this was in fact historically inaccurate, because of course, jitterbugs were performed more often in the thirties.

‘Talk more history to me,’ Nagisa had only breathed in response.

‘Well...’ Rei came into his prime, because of course, research, along with an astounding ability to dance beautifully even when drunk, was a natural strength of his.

After finally finishing his history of the jitterbug by reminding Nagisa that the name of the dance actually came, according to the Oxford English Dictionary, from the amalgamation of the words ‘jitter’ and ‘bug’, Nagisa had simply replied with the words;

‘Wish we’d amalgamate,’ his lips slightly parted from the exertion of dancing, strands of his golden fringe sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead, and Rei was somewhat affronted that he hadn’t appreciated this excellent fact, and the other half completely distracted.

He was even partially tempted to dip Nagisa at the end of the dance, as was custom, but he also wasn’t sure that Nagisa wanted to be dipped. After all, he was staring up at Rei again as though he was lost in thought, and although Rei knew he would never drop Nagisa, he shouldn’t want to get him off guard.

In the end, it was Nagisa who caught Rei off-guard, sweeping a hand into the small of Rei’s back and dropping him down for a few seconds at the end of the song with a huge smirk on his face. Rei stared up at Nagisa for the infinity between the end of the song and the beginning of the next, because Nagisa may be small, but he didn’t seem overly exerted by Rei’s weight.

For some reason, everything seemed slightly distant and blurry. Why again did everything seem so strange? He couldn’t even place the name of the next song - a Lindo? Lindy? Lind-something. He was sure.

‘It’s the Lindy. Lindyhop,’ giggled Nagisa, arm around his waist as they started to walk away from the dancefloor.

‘Where are we going?’

‘I think you maybe need to sit down for a little. Rei-chan can’t take his drink!’

‘What - what makes you think that?’

‘You’re stumbling all over the place, Rei-chan! You can’t even speak properly! Do you feel all fuzzy?’

‘No.’ Rei lied stubbornly, flopping down in the same sofa he had sat with Rin earlier. Nagisa curled up beside him.

‘You’re lying, Rei-chan! Tell me, what does E=mc^2 mean?’

‘Well!’ Rei smiled, sitting up and putting a hand on Nagisa, ‘I’m glad you’re finally taking an interest in the important things in life, kohai!’ Nagisa cleared his throat, staring up at Rei with raised eyebrows, but Rei didn’t notice, too busy starting to get excited about the majesty of Einstein. ‘You see, this is the equation that describes the relation between energy, mass, and...’ His brow screwed up. ‘C squared. Uh. C squared. Nagisa-kun, this equation tells us how mass times C squared is equal to electricity. No, energy. Electrical energy? If only... I could remember what C was. Is it speed? Or?’

By the time Nagisa realised how upset Rei was about the revelation that he couldn’t remember the speed of light, it was much too late, and Rei was sobbing on his shoulder.

‘Um, Rei-chan? You’re totally drunk. It’s okay, you’ll remember Einstein in the morning! Please... Please don’t cry, ReiRei.’

Rei cried harder. ‘I have failed my idol! I can’t even remember the meaning of the equation! I am an idiot; a failure!’

‘Well, Rei-chan, I don’t even know what it means when I’m sober, so...’

Rei was overwhelmed by a wave of empathy, ‘Well I will teach you! Have no fear, Nagisa-kun! I will not rest until you understand this very beautiful equation! It is so beautiful! Oh, Nagisa-kun, I am so unbeautiful!’

‘Is unbeautiful even a word, Rei-chan?’

Rei was far too gone to understand this was a joke, and started crying even harder, because he had finally ruined his chances with Nagisa. If he couldn’t even remember what was a word and what wasn’t a word, what chance did he have with this most beautiful of boys?

Nagisa was stoking his arm a little, and saying something, actually. Rei tried to tune into the party so that he could hear what Nagisa was saying, but the music was too loud, his head too hazy, Nagisa’s eyes too bright and too earnest...

‘Did you find that dip... Uh.... Romantic, Rei-chan?’

It was the last thing Rei remembered Nagisa saying, because he nodded once in reply, and suddenly his head was swimming and he was throwing up, and he was pretty glad he passed out, actually, because he didn’t really want to have to face Nagisa after vomiting all over him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. rei-chan-peng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has to prove to Rei that he can be romantic. But, of course, Rei can’t know that he’s doing it.
> 
> (half gay porn half me rhapsodising through nerdlord!Rei about how much I love physics)

date 3: coffee and penguins and bad ideas from bad people

 

Which is more embarrassing? Admitting to your parents that you masturbate, or pretending that you’re actually getting laid? Nagisa didn’t have long to decide which one he went for.

‘It... Wasn’t me. It was Aiko! No! No really, mum, mum!’ Nagisa sighed as his mum walked away, bedsheets in hand.

She probably wouldn’t have brought it up, but admittedly, that was an awful lot of come for a rather small person, and - much as he squirmed at the thought - his mother was probably concerned that Nagisa had had someone else in the bed with him. He wouldn’t actually have cared - his sisters had brought home some real trash in the past - but for the fact that he still wasn’t sure how his parents would respond to the truth. And plus, he had to remind himself, he may be interested in more than girls - a specific boy, in fact - but they weren’t actually sleeping together, as much as Nagisa desired that one particular impossibility.

 

It was Sunday morning, and Nagisa had already sent Rei a total of thirteen text messages, and recieved a total of none in reply. So he knew that Rei was either really ill or avoiding him, because Rei never got up this late, not even on a Sunday.

He had, however, gotten a few other texts.

 

Makoto: _Last night was fun wasn’t it! I hope Rei is okay! I’m just asking for a friend, but how do you delete messages off Facebook?_

 

Haru: _tho last night probs was a disaster from ur point of view, thx for makin me go, bc now i have enough material to bully rin for like a year_

 

Gou: _I managed to convince Mikoshiba not to charge Rei for the cleaning of the sofa, if you’re interested! Don’t ask how. Please xox_

 

And best/worst of all, Rin: _don’t cry or its gonna be haru not rei making out with you. he likes water, etc._

 

_maybe i should try that_

_ignore those texts btw. can’t remember much but both you and rei definitely made arses of yourselves. that said, he wants 2 suck your dick_

 

The last text wasn’t exactly helping Nagisa keep his thoughts nsfw. Between his dream last night, his horrific hangover, and his blurred memories of his disasterous attempt to try out romance again, Nagisa had certainly felt better in his life.

What exactly did he have to do to prove that he could be romantic? He’d been fixated on the thought ever since Rei’s words on Tuesday. Not that he’d ever outright tell anyone, but Nagisa had never been overly subtle, after all.

That said, he had thought it would have been easier. But the cinema trip had been a flop - he supposed he had to be less impulsive.

He had done a couples dance, and even dipped Rei last night, to the best of his memory. But he couldn’t remember much after that, apart from.. . Well.

The pink polka dots, (sadly - because they were super cool), had had to be binned. Also, Nagisa had lied about the vomit, because he did really not want his parents to hate Rei. Which meant that Nagisa had inadvertently gotten Rin unofficially banned from the Hazuki residence.

Ah well, so long as it wasn’t Rei.

It was approaching midday, and though his head was throbbing, Nagisa really needed to go and find something to eat, lest he absolutely die of hunger.

Managing to avoid his parents (who were... Less than pleased about last night. But Nagisa was used to that), Nagisa got into the kitchen and started to search for food. He found some cold pizza and decided that would do for his breakfast, with a wholesome stawberry milkshake. One time he had read that milk helps with a hangover, so it had become tradition to make himself a strawberry milkshake on the morning after a party, always.

He didn’t actually know if it helped, but he liked stawberry milkshake.

When Nagisa got back to his room, he noticed firstly: the absence of his bedsheets (still mortifying), and secondly: his phone was flashing (possible mortification could ensue, but also, it could be Rei-chan!)

 

...It wasn’t Rei.

Strangely enough, it was Gou.

_Oh!! I forgot lol! Ended up talking to Momo last night *siiighs* but anyway, sometimes he volunteers at the zoo (with bugs or something? Ick) and he’s given me these two free passes which I reeeeally don’t need in my life. Figured your date game might need some upping after last night so they’re yours if you want them xox_

God bless Gou. And her weird magnetic pull on red-haired jocks.

 

Rei was almost late to the train station on Monday, but Nagisa stood there diligently - he still wasn’t answering his phone, which Nagisa found a balance of cute and infuriating - because of course, Rei couldn’t be late twice in a fortnight. Nagisa knew him too well, and breathed a sigh of relief he couldn’t remember having been holding when Rei rushed in an almost inelegent fashion onto the train platform.

‘You know, you could just buy your ticket on the train. I tell you this all the time,’ Nagisa said quietly, creeping up behind him.

Rei jumped half a mile.

‘I - it’s - I find it very important to be organised! Nagisa-kun! It is important to be prepared for any possible eventuality! At all times!’ Rei’s back was perfectly straight and eyes were flashing in terror.

Nagisa twirled a piece of hair around his finger coyly. ‘Even when drunk?’

He sort-of regretted it, truth be told. Rei’s face went a similar colour to Rin’s hair, and Nagisa could almost see the steam coming from his ears. He gawped for a second like a fish.

Nagisa couldn’t really hold it in much longer - he wasn’t one for slyness - throwing his arms around Rei and letting his laughter out in a loud burst.

‘Oh , Rei-chan! Don’t be so scared of me! It’s really really fine! I really don’t mind! You’re... You’re such a nerd, Rei-chan!’

He looked up at Rei’s still-luminous red face and giggled again before throwing him the biggest beam he could possibly muster. ‘You okay?’

‘I... I have no idea. You confuse me greatly Nagisa. You’re... Illogical.’

‘Illogical?’ Nagisa thought he’d heard Rei use that word to describe something else before, but he was damned if he could remember. ‘That’s... That’s cool.’

‘Is it?’ Rei still looked tortured, and Nagisa wanted to squeeze him tightly until all the worry leaked out of him so that he could be happy.

‘No, yeah! You didn’t have to ignore me all weekend, though,’ Nagisa added a pout for maximum effect.

‘Oh. No. I suppose... Did Kou-chan let you know about... Um, I don’t have to... That Mikoshiba is...’

‘Cool about the sofa! Yeah! She told me that! You need to chill, Rei-chan! The amount of stupid things I’ve done drunk..!’

‘Yes. Well. I didn’t intend to...’ He broke off, staring out of the train window as though willing it to crash and thus put an end to his shame. ‘I’m... I’m so sorry, Nagisa-kun! I was so irresponsible and childish and I’m so sorry I ruined the night and your clothes and the couch and us and-’

Nagisa dared press a finger to Rei’s lips to shut him up. The blue haired boy jolted back in shock. Why? Nagisa wondered. Maybe his hands were cold, or something.

‘Like I said, I’m not mad. Please don’t worry so much, Rei-chan. I... I don’t want you to worry.’

Nagisa stared at his hands, but that was okay, because the train pulled to a halt just at that point.

 

‘Go easy on him,’ Nagisa hissed in the changing rooms before Rei arrived. Rei had chemistry last thing on a Monday, and Nagisa knew that he would be diligently tidying up some test flasks or measuring tubes or something. One time Nagisa had gone to try and speed things up, but now he was banned from the chemistry labs. To be fair, it had only been a musty old test-tube rack, but apparently that was enough to send him home with a letter and a formal order to stay out of the department.

‘Of course!’ Mako said fervently. Haru nodded.

 

Practice went smoothly, aside from Rei almost constantly avoiding any form of eye contact for the entire duration - really, why was he so embarrassed? It was like he had never made a fool of himself before. And Nagisa knew Rei. There was no way he had never made a fool of himself before.

As Nagisa swam, fingers sharp through the clear blue and dying afternoon warm on his small back, he schemed.

He schemed as only Nagisa schemed.

 

‘So, Rei-chan!’ He gasped in faux surprise after practice, as everyone was towelling off. ‘I’ve figured out a way for you to escape your eternal mortification and to earn my full and unrelenting forgiveness!’

Rei looked terrified. As did the others.

Still slightly damp, Nagisa stuck his hand deep into his bag, rifling around for only a minute or two before he produced the goods.

‘You take me to see penguins. Then we’re equal! Peng!’

‘What?’

‘Peng.’

Rei still looked confused, eyes darting to Haru and Mako. ‘All four of us?’

‘Nope!’

‘Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai won’t be joining us?’

‘Nope!’

‘Why are you asking me this now?’

‘So they can be witness to you agreeing to come with me - to - accompany me to the penguins. And stuff.

‘Nagisa-kun, I’m really confused.’

Nagisa knew that he had to handle this delicately. Rei didn’t do subtely, he had realised, but he also wouldn’t cope well with an outright date offer.

‘Well, you see. I want to see penguins! So I thought, I need somebody to keep me company! Haru-chan and Mako-chan are both busy this weekend. So I thought, what if Rei-chan comes! Then it’s like, he’s paid me back for Saturday! And he doesn’t have to be embarrassed any more!’

‘That sounds... Sensible.’

Nagisa slipped "Peng" into the conversation again on the way home, just to reinforce the point. Every time he did so, Rei's face was priceless.

 

Nagisa had a whole plan set out. Romance? He had it. He had it so down.

 

Rei looked amazing as always as Nagisa approached the train station on Saturday morning.

'Nagisa-kun...' He cut himself off, but Nagisa could tell what Rei had been about to ask, the way his eyes flickered over Nagisa's body in amusement. Nagisa was bouncing on the balls of his feet a little in excitement.

'It's my safari outfit!' He replied to the question Rei had decided best not to ask.

'I see... Why are you wearing a safari outfit, Nagisa-kun?'

Nagisa did a quick twirl so that Rei could fully appreciate the camo hat and the tight (no-like-seriously-so-so-tight) khaki pants. (Like so tight that Nagisa had dedicated a strong ten minutes of his morning hopping around his room in those amazing pants for Rei's sake).

'Because we're going on an adventure!!! With animals! Safari!'

Rei looked nonplussed.

'You like my new jeans?' Nagisa laughed, spinning around in front of Rei. Again.

Rei turned away to stare at the train that was just pulling into the station, and Nagisa let it go.

The train was here! The Rockhopper penguins were close! Nagisa felt like he could bounce all the way to the zoo, he was so hyped.

He could hop all the way to the zoo.

 

Nagisa had been researching how to do romance, because after everything, he really needed some good advice.

'Okay? So I'm taking Rei-chan to the zoo, right? But how do I make it romantic? I mean, penguins alone would be enough for me but I can't help but doubt Rei's dedication to penguins! What do you guys recommend?'

'Buy him roses!' Gou had shouted immediately. 'The key to romance is roses and chocolates and romantic music.’

Makoto and Haru looked at each other, terrified.

'Never buy me roses, Mako.' Haru said, before turning to Nagisa. 'Don't buy him roses.'

'But aren't roses beautiful? Rei-chan likes beautiful things!'

'Don't do it Nagisa.'

'Fine, if you don't want my excellent advice,' Gou huffed, vanishing in a fluttering of papers and sheets flapping to the floor.

'Is there a pool at the zoo?' Haru asked, suddenly serious.

'Well, there's the penguin pool...'

'Haru no,' Makoto warned, but it was too late. Haru's face was already glowing with the light of inspiration.

'Take him swimming. That's the most romantic.'

'Don't take him swimming, Nagisa! That's breaking and entering!'

'Hang on... That could be fun.'

'No! No, please Nagisa! I will have to intervene!' Makoto looked horrified. 'I will tell Ama-chan-sensei! If you don't stop!'

'Fine. Fine! I won't break the law!' Nagisa huffed, leaving the changing rooms. Because man, his friends were useless.

 

'The penguins are this way!!'  
'Don't you think we should go see some of the other animals as well, Nagisa-kun?'  
'Yeah but penguins first! The Rockhoppers are over there!'  
'Can we please just... Get a coffee or something first?' Rei sighed, probably aware that he couldn't possibly win against this unstoppable force that was Nagisa near penguins.  
'Um, yeah! Sure!' Nagisa was practically hopping with excitement, but when he looked at Rei, he was a little concerned at the expression on his face. Rei looked _tired_ , and it was only half ten in the morning.  
Maybe Rei-chan hadn't slept well, either.  
  
'I'll get them!' Nagisa laughed, hopping up to the counter. 'What do you want, Rei-chan? Or the same as me?'  
'I think perhaps not. You're unlikely to stick to anything simple, I can guess. And whilst a double mocha four-caramel swirl macchiato may sound good to _you_ , the idea makes me want to vomit, I admit.'  
Nagisa almost went there. He really did. It was just a sign of how romantic he was trying to be that he didn't pick up on this beautiful opening.  
Due to the temptation, Nagisa needed to get away from Rei, stat.  
'A cappuccino, then?' He smiled, hopping away before he exploded.  
Stood at the cafe bar, Nagisa watched Rei. He really was something, he thought - beautiful and built with perfect hair and clothes and a genius to boot.  
How did Nagisa even think he had a chance?  
'Put your purse away,' Nagisa said softly, when he placed the cappuccino in front of Rei.  
'It is perfectly fine for me to pay, Nagisa!'  
'I said _put it away.'_  
Rei paused for a second, looking at Nagisa swirling his drink almost grumpily. 'Are you okay?'  
'I'm paying, okay?'  
'Uh, if you really want to, Nagisa-kun? But I'd rather you didn't! After all, you got the zoo tickets! It's like a free day out for me, which feels wrong!'  
Yeah. Almost like it was a date. How could Nagisa be so stupid? Rei didn't see today as anything of the sort.   
'I've been looking forward to today all week,' Rei murmured. Nagisa wondered if he'd misheard. After all, Rei had said it entirely into his cappuccino.  
'What, because you wanna study the animals or something?'  
'Study the animals? Are you suggesting I'm attempting to be a _biologist?_ ' Rei sounded huffy, but Nagisa couldn't fathom why.  
'Uh? You like science?'  
'I like _physics_. Chemistry is useful, but my love lies in physics. How you could possibly liken me to a cut-and-stick getting-dirty-for-the-sake of it meanderer is _beyond me_.' He glared into his coffee. 'Really!'  
'Oh my god Rei! Get out of your own arse!' Nagisa clapped his hand over his mouth. Why did he feel so tense?

 _Why had he said that?_  
'My god, I'm sorry. Rei. I-'  
'No, I'm sorry. Sorry Nagisa. I'm so sorry I know you love biology I don't- I don't know why you said that I'm just-'  
'No I was rude I'm sorry I said it I should know you better-'  
'No you're right I'm too-'  
'Rei-!'  
'Nagisa..?'  
They stared at each other for a second before Nagisa let out a light giggle. Rei looked confused.  
'We're so awful,' he spluttered. This was _not_ how Nagisa had imagined his date going. By now, according to his errant dreams, they should be feeding each other coffee with whipped cream and chocolate.  
Rei suddenly ducked his head back down, blue fringe flopping over his glasses. Nagisa saw a tiny smile teasing his lips upwards.  
'Forgive me,' he smiled.  
'No more apologies.' Nagisa nodded, poking Rei's arm (which was lying oh so temptingly across the small table). 'Try my drink.'  
'It looks awful,' Rei said, biting his lip.  
'It's _delicious_!'  
'Like-' Rei blushed furiously, staring into his cappuccino _yet again_. 'Like penguins, right? That's why we're here! So you can get your dose of Rockhopper!' Somehow his words sounded a little frantic. Maybe he wanted to see the penguins after all! Nagisa found himself filling with pride for his Rei-chan.

 

Nagisa had always had a bond with Makoto which shouldn't have made sense and yet made the best sense. Somehow, there were a few certain things he could share with Makoto that he couldn't share with everyone else. Makoto understood some of Nagisa's family problems, and they'd definitely neither been popular throughout their younger lives. Looking at Makoto now compared to Makoto then sometimes gave Nagisa hope.

Makoto had actually come to find him before school.

'Nagisa, I. I think, I think that it might just be best if you do what makes you happy.'

 

So, Nagisa had thought about what made him happy.

And then he had remembered Gou's offer of the zoo tickets, and it all clicked into place, like it was fate or something.

He wouldn't even _need_ his five date limit, he had thought, twisting around in his sheets in joy.

 

Up on their way to the penguin enclosure (Rei was the one holding the map, much as Nagisa had tried desperately to convince him to drop it), they seemed to have taken a detour, because suddenly Nagisa was on the floor, a short silver-haired boy on top of him.

Said boy was panting, hair a little wild.

'Save me!'

'Not now, Ai-chan?'

Ai leapt up in shock. ‘H-H-Hazuki-san?’

‘Hey, Ai-chan! Nice to see ya, anyway!’ he said, grabbing Rei’s arm and pulling him away. ‘Gotta dash!’

‘Please help me!’

‘Reeeeeeeeally don’t have time!’ said Nagisa, clenching his teeth. Rei was being suspiciously silent. Usually the fucking saint would have at least asked Ai what was up by now, yet he seemed almost as keen as Nagisa to get away from the acquaintance.

Turns out they didn’t need to ask.

‘Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii-senpai!’

‘Oh dear god,’ said Rei, voice sounding close to sobbing, ‘Are all of Samezuka here?’

‘Reicchi! Nagisacchi!’ Momo looked delighted to see his bros, and Nagisa could have punched him.

‘Good morning, Momotarou-kun. Nitori-kun.’ Rei said. ‘Fuckboy outing, is it?’

Nagisa snorted at the expression on Ai’s face. And then the following expression on Rei’s face.

‘We’re going to the penguins. So, seeya later! Maybe! Or if not, practice is Thursday, right?’

‘Tuesday’ Rei corrected, squeezing Nagisa’s arm. They started to walk off together, before Nagisa felt someone grab his shoulders.

‘Penguins??’ Momo’s eyes were alight. ‘My friend works on the penguin enclosure! I could get you in to see feeding!’

Nagisa froze.

 

‘Is this okay? Are you sure we’re allowed to do this?’

Momo merely grunted in response, his hand still trying to help Nagisa stuff Rei in.

‘I really am not sure I’m comfortable about this,’ Rei said, voice breaking on the word comfortable.

‘Oh but, Rei! Rei-chan! You’re- gonna look so so so beautiful!’ Nagisa couldn’t contain himself.

‘Are the penguin keepers gonna mind?’

‘I’ve told you, it doesn’t matter, so long as you make sure Rei-kun stays in.’

Nagisa saw Ai shifting uncomfortably, but he _needed_ this. Like he needed to breathe. One more look at Rei as they finished up, and Nagisa was suddenly squealing in excitement, clapping his hands together in love and glee.

For some reason, Rei didn’t seem to be quite so pleased about being forced into a penguin suit.

‘This isn’t beautiful!’

‘I think you’re beautiful,’ said Nagisa, with feeling. Rei stared back, face torn, as though he couldn’t tell if Nagisa was joking or not.

 

Rei put his hands on Nagisa’s shoulders. Not that Nagisa could actually _feel_ Rei’s hands, encloaked in the fleecy black flippers as they were. ‘I feel embarrassed,’ he whispered, looking a little traumatised.

The penguin suit was full body. Rei looked like a penguin. He looked like a penguin!

Nagisa’s two favourite things all in one - he could hardly contain his excitement.

 

‘You ready to go feed them?’

‘For some reason, all the anticipation seems to have dissipated.’

Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hand, staring into his face, ‘You don’t have to wear the penguin suit. Not if you really don’t want to. It’s just. You really. You look perfect.’

Rei’s back visibly straightened, and Nagisa knew he’d got him. ‘I _think_ , Nagisa-kun, that I may be able to pull it off.’

‘Hell yeah you motherfuckin’ can!’

‘Of course I can!’

‘Rei-chan can!’

 

Rei-chan couldn’t.

 

***

 

_omg is it tru u tried to get rei off in a penguin suit_

 

Nagisa was sat alone in his room listening to angry pop-punk when his phone buzzed. He dove across his bed to grab it, only to be let down when he saw the chat name.

 

_No Rin-chan!!! That isn’t true!!! I just made a terrible mistake_

 

_momo and ai told me all u can’t hide from me anymore im totally tellin everyone_

 

_Please Rin-san!!!! Rei-chan is so embarrassed that we got kicked out of the zoo!!! I didn’t know that you couldn’t swim in the penguin pool!!!!!!_

 

Suddenly Haru joined the conversation.

 

_so i see. u took my advice._

 

_I wish I hadn’t!!!!!!!!!!! Rei-chan is never gonna speak to me again!!!??~o~_

 

_Don’t worry, Nagisa-kun.:) Rei is probably just embarrassed! But hey, at least it was your fault this time, and not his!:)_

 

_Mako-chan you’re not helping OMG!!!!???_

 

Nagisa stared at the zoo ticket crumpled in his hand. It was the day pass that Gou had given him to share with Rei, but the zoo staff had ripped it in half when Rei and Nagisa had been escorted off the premises. Momo had promised to recover Rei’s clothes from the locker room, but Nagisa wasn’t sure Rei would forgive him anytime ever after having to get the train all the way home wearing a full-body penguin suit.

 

_have you even heard off your rei-chan-peng since you had to leave??_

_Not now, Rin!!.___. Please he will be embarrassed !!! Don;t call him that !!_

_motherfuckin right i’ll be callin him that i will be callin him that at every single opportunity for at least the next year._

 

It was three hours before Rei finally responded to any of Nagisa’s messages.

  
_Rin-san is now referring to me as “Rei-chan-peng”. I hope you’re proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't even plot it's just an absolute carcrash oh my god don't forget to come back next week for your dose of absolute reigisa trash (there will be smut i promise)


	3. high five for friendship

4\. The date with rain and stargazing and sand in your shoes.

 

‘Come to the seaside with me on Saturday, Rei-chan.’

‘The seaside?’

‘Yeah, like I just said!’

 

* * *

 

Nagisa cuddled up his sheets around him in a burrito. The sun was streaming through his thin curtains, but when he looked at the weather app on his phone a sigh escaped his mouth. The weather was not perfect beach weather.

He texted Makoto to see if, on the off-chance, he was at Haru's house. Nagisa didn't really want to get up, but he had to pick the perfect outfit. After all, Rei would probably be awake by now. Not through nervous anticipation, like Nagisa was, but because he was a morning person. Nagisa shuddered. _Morning people_. Haru was just as bad.  
As if on cue, Makoto replied with an affirmative, and Nagisa would have giggled to himself if he hadn't been so tired and... His stomach so jumpy? Of course Mako was at Haru-chan's house.  
  
'Tell Haruchan to cook some extra mackerel up!★彡'  
  
Haru seemed a little grumpy when he opened the door to Nagisa in his sparkly shirt, and as he walked into the dining room Nagisa realised that he'd clearly interrupted a Saturday-morning date. Or perhaps a Friday night one? Mako-chan's hair looked suspiciously mussed up, to Nagisa.  
Haru cleared a spot and pushed a kipper in front of Nagisa, who had flopped down on the tatami.

'Enjoy.'

'What're you up to this morning, Nagisa? It's... Early for you.'

'Mako!! I couldn't sleep! I'm not even meeting him until this afternoon!'

Makoto gave Haru the briefest of glances. It was well known that Nagisa was not a fan of mornings.  
There was a knock on the door, and Haru rose to get it automatically.

'Haru-chan?'

Nagisa stood up and peeked around the corner, when to his horror he recognised a panting before he saw the blue hair.

'Haruka-senpai! Are you home alone? Or is Makoto-senpai here too?'

'I've got to  _go_!,' Nagisa hissed at Makoto.

'Why?' He whispered back, but getting up all the same.

'Does everybody just assume Makoto stays over all the time?'

'Well... Yeah,' Rei was getting his breath back quickly. 'Sorry if I was presumptuous!'

'Well, I mean, he _is_  here,'said Haru, as Makoto unlocked the back door for Nagisa.

'So is-'

'Saba-chan!' Nagisa heard Makoto shout as he burst into the hallway.

'Saba...chan?'

'We're eating mackerel!'

'That's weird, Makoto.'

'Are you okay, Makoto-senpai?'

'Yep, just-'

Nagisa left, assuming that Haru had caught on. He wasn't exactly sure why he had to avoid Rei at all costs until this afternoon, but he had panicked when he heard him arrive.

Stupid emotions.

* * *

 

  
Armed with only a discount box of hosomaki in one pocket and two chocolate bars in the other, with the desperate hope that the churning in his stomach would calm down enough to eat anything later, Nagisa headed out for the train station in the starting rain.  
  
On the train Nagisa felt his stomach rumble.  
Rei laughed. 'You are always hungry, Nagisa-kun!'  
 _I usually eat a lunch, though._ Nagisa didn't have the heart to say anything, trying so hard as he was with his trembling hands not to spill too much soy sauce from the thimble-sized plastic bottle that came with his sushi.  
'That looks... Nice?' Nagisa heard the pause.  
'It's crap and I don't even like cucumber.'  
Rei smiled nervously, and Nagisa felt horrified at himself. He swallowed the rest of the roll and beamed at Rei.

'Anyway! I'm looking forward to spending time with you today, Rei-chan!'

Rei took a second to respond. 'Oh, me too, indeed!'

Nagisa held the smile, feeling it become less forced as Rei started to return it.

Nagisa was so nervous, and it confused him.

When the train finally pulled to a halt, Rei and Nagisa's conversation had returned to a much closer representation of normal, and Nagisa was getting excited to see the sea. 

'I wanna get candyfloss, Rei-chan!'

'Oh yes, let's!' His response surprised Nagisa.

There was a fair in the seaside town that evening, and that was half the reason Nagisa had picked this particular place. He Had decided to take Rei home after the apparently-spectacular firework show in the evening. But he'd tried to slow his imaginings, keep his plans minimal. Basically avoid doing every single thing he'd tried previously.

'Two cones of candyfloss,' smiled Rei to the man on the stall, seemingly noticing how Nagisa had drifted off.

They headed towards the sea front with their candyfloss, settling on a bench with a view out at the ocean. Nagisa found himself wolfing down the candyfloss, stomach growling. He'd forgotten how little he'd eaten, relaxed on the bench next to Rei.

Nagisa shuffled up so their sides were touching, causing Rei to turn hurriedly, before melting into a soft smile. It wasn't like the situation was particularly abnormal; Nagisa fell asleep on the train against Rei all the time, and yet...  
Nagisa hid a smile, staring out at the ocean.

'Do you wish you were swimming in it?'

'What, like that horrifying swim camp?'

'Well, not exactly. You certainly wouldn't need a float anymore, would you!'

'Well, no. I suppose not! I have improved exponentially at butterfly! Yes, you are right, Nagisa-kun!' Rei but his lip, cutting himself off, something which Nagisa had dreamed of many times during their homework sessions but never actually seen before. 'But certainly not now. It is too peaceful here with you.'

'And you look too nice, your hair is all perfect!' Nagisa mumbled back, 'Not that you don't look great in the water. You look great in the water.'

'I love watching you swim, Nagisa-kun.'  
They both smiled and looked down in unison, and then laughed a little.

'Can we walk a little closer to the ocean?' Rei asked after a little while.

'You'll have to take those shiny shoes of yours off!'

'And you yours,' Rei started, missing that Nagisa had already yanked off one pink sneaker in eagerness and had pressed the foot onto the damp sand.

 

The day was warm and the air thick with excitement at the carnival. As the afternoon faded into evening, all the lights lit up the environment with colour and happiness could be heard from every corner. People were walking around in kimonos and everything felt alive with colour.

Rei and Nagisa filled up by sampling different foods from lots of different stalls and giggling as they ranked them.

‘You look cute in your formal wear, I seem to remember.’

‘Ah yes, but the last fair we both attended had us both playing detective to try and follow Rin-san!’

‘I don’t even _own_  a kimono, you know?’

‘Really? Perhaps you should try one sometime. There is an air of elegance about them that is rather hard to rival.’

‘I really enjoyed that night, you know. When we were helping our friends together. Funny that I barely knew you back then.’

‘I still have the mask,’ Rei said with a smile as they walked. Nagisa noticed how the lanterns above him lit up his usual-blue hair into a rainbow of colour.

‘Sorry?’

‘The mask I wore to disguise myself. If you remember.’

‘I do! That’s so cute! Why on earth have you kept it!?’

‘It just reminds me of good times with my friends, you know? And with you. I don’t usually keep things like that, but... Well. I suppose it was an exception.’

And you. Nagisa cut himself off by picking out another stall. ‘Look at these beautiful brooches, Rei! They have butterfly ones!’

‘Oh, how truly lovely!’

‘Just like you!’ Nagisa bit his lip, still grinning. He just felt so happy, this evening. ‘The butterflies, you know. This one is amethyst stones, so it made me think of you... Because your eyes! They are _just_ the same colour!’

Rei appeared to blush, but it was difficult to tell in the colourful lighting. After a second of silence, the stallholder coughed. ‘You buying?’

Rei cleared his throat, ‘No sorry, afraid not! But Nagisa, look at these flowers!’ He pulled out a golden-coloured blossom and laced it through Nagisa’s hair before he could even retaliate, handing over the small amount of money quickly.

‘They go so well with your hair,’ nodded Rei in approval. ‘Very beautiful.’

Now it was Nagisa’s turn to be a little lost for words.

‘I’m a little warm here,’ stammered Rei, ‘perhaps we should head out towards the seafront?’

They started walking. ‘Of course its hot! You definitely increase the temperature, by like, _atleast_ a 9.’

’I'm sorry, what?’

There was a pause.

’You don't have a clue, do you? I'm literally one of the least tactful people on the planet-’

’-I know that-’

’-yeah but I could flirt with you all day and you would never notice!’

Rei's breath hitched, very slightly. He hoped Nagisa didn't realise, as he continued to rant on. ‘Rei-chan is clueless! I mean, the hints I've been dropping aren't exactly... _subtle_.’

And suddenly Nagisa's hand was on Rei's again, and Rei was heating up, all over again, except it was so much worse and so much better this time.

'Let's... Let's go to the beach...' Rei stammered in response.

'Stop trying to change the subject, Rei!' The lack of a suffix to his name didn't escape Rei, and neither did the beginnings of tears bubbling in Nagisa's eyes, 'please stop it! You're one of the smartest people I know, so I know that you couldn't be that stupid! If you never wanted me, why didn't you just _say_!?' Nagisa suddenly ripped his hand out of Rei's, and his expression was furious.

Rei couldn't speak.

'Answer me, Rei-chan! After everything I've done recently, you try to pretend you can't see it? That I like you? That I spend every minute wanting to be _more_ , to kiss your stupid _idiot_  mouth and...'

Rei shut him up.

Rei knew he wasn't a compulsive person. He favoured plans and schemes, pre-choreographed routines and heavy revision before an exam. Rei never did things on a whim. Whereas Rei asked his family to tell him what his presents were before his birthday, so he could prepare appropriate responses, he knew Nagisa thrived on mystery and suspense.

This is why Nagisa was so worrying, so strange to Rei.

This is why Rei jumped back in shock only a second after moving in to kiss Nagisa on the lips.

Nagisa stared at him as though electrified.

'Could we maybe... go to the beach... after all....' Rei stammered, voice weak.

'Yes-' Nagisa's answer was the start and end of what he wanted to say, and yet Rei couldn't help notice the sparkle of the carnival lights reflected in his eyes, the way his hand moved up to touch his lips gently as the lights and sound of the fair dimmed into the cool silky darkness of the beach and the shushing softness of the waves.

'May I suggest the picnic blanket?' Rei said quietly, when he realised they had both stopped walking. The sand felt damp and thick under his feet.

Nagisa nodded, still silent. Rei couldn't make out his features, staring out at the inky ocean, and found himself starting to worry. Had he made a huge mistake? He didn't think he'd ever heard - or not heard, as the case may be - Nagisa remain this silent for this long.

'Was that a mistake, Nagisa-kun? I... I thought it was what you wanted.'

Nagisa's face, now turned towards him, changed almost imperceptibly. Rei couldn't possibly decipher the change.

'But was it what _you_ wanted, Rei-chan?'

Rei stared back at Nagisa, illuminated by the fair behind him, eyes wide and earnest, hair the perfect messy opposite of Rei's own carefully calculated blue.

Rei didn't want to answer wrong, to ruin everything, but he also wanted to tell the truth. He'd been wanting to tell the truth for so long now, it seemed.

'I... I think I might want to do it again...'

And suddenly the last wall between them was down, and Nagisa's fingers were clutching Rei's shoulders, their warm lips pressed together.

A huge bang caused Rei to jolt away from Nagisa in fright.

Nagisa giggled, face lit up in a million colours as he gazed up at the sky, and then back to Rei's startled expression. Rei turned to watch the fireworks as Nagisa's laughter thickened, until he was almost hysterical, and Rei was laughing too, his eyes somehow tearing up a little - was it really that funny?- relief flowing out of him and ebbing away with the slow tide.

'We keep getting cut off,' Nagisa breathed under the fireworks display, face and clothes and body radiant with colour and happiness and breathlessness.

'What an awful cliche,' Rei could only reply, before they were kissing again, the huge and colourful fireworks a mere backdrop to the two boys who had finally - _finally_  - found each other on the crumpled rug on the sand.

 

5\. The last date

As Rei was dithering about the kitchen, he reflected on how lateness always seemed to a problem inflicted upon him by the thought of Nagisa. Here he was, sleeves rolled up and hair wildly ruffled and glasses oh-so-slightly steamed up. There was a stroke of de ja vu that hit Rei the more he thought about the situation.

 

‘So...’ Rei had murmured, hair mussed up and sand in his socks and the taste of candyfloss and Nagisa on his lips, ‘/that’s/ what this has all been about. The dates, and whatnot.’

Nagisa smiled cautiously. ‘Yeah. Yeah, it didn’t go so well’.

‘It’s rather out of character to come up with an entirely unformulated plan for the second time in one night, but... As it went so well the first time...’ Rei trailed off, and Nagisa sat in expectant silence, leaning against his side and watching the final firework’s smoke trails fade away into the now-silent blackness of the sky.

‘Well, you’ve gone to so much effort with all these... Dates. I’m thinking, perhaps? I’m thinking, well, that maybe you wouldn’t object to me asking you on one myself?’

‘A fifth date?’

‘Fifth and final, I should hope.’

‘Final?’ Nagisa looked concerned.

‘The final date in this little charade.’ Rei was twinkling, albeit perhaps a little blushed. He pressed a hand to his face. Yes, as he had hypothesised, he was unusually hot. ‘But maybe... Well, maybe not our last /ever/ date, if you do follow?’

‘Do you have anything in mind?’

Rei pondered, still a little taken aback by his completely unplanned proposition. ‘May I think on it?’ he asked, and was granted one soft kiss on the cheek in reply.

 

In the end, Rei had had to write out a list of ideas and formulate plans for each. Finally, a pros-and-cons flowchart had led him to the conclusion that, in order to play to his strengths, the best option would be to simply invite Nagisa over for dinner.

It had seemed a good idea earlier in the week, and had been greeted with enthusiasm, but here he was, Saturday afternoon, and his panic was building immeasurably. He had an outfit planned, the tableware chosen and the particular candles he had chosen were scents that reminded him of Nagisa, delicious and warm and inviting, not too strong that they would distract from the meal, not to few that it would be dark, the perfect setup for romance.

But the food. Oh, how everything seemed to be going wrong. The more he panicked, the more he tried to scrunch up his sleeves, the more he messed up his hair. His face was flushed and sweating. Besides writing the whole thing off and retiring to his room to focus on solving a deliciously complex mathematical puzzle, he couldn’t think of any possible way to calm himself. And he certainly didn’t have time for any of that.

The doorbell rang, and Rei jolted away from the chopping board.

‘What?’ he growled, before the door was even open.

‘Wow, that’s impolite,’ came a voice he knew well.

‘Oh Rei-kun!! You look stressed!’ suddenly big warm arms were wrapped around him.

‘Nagisa told us about your plans,’ said Gou’s voice. I was just gonna bring Haruka-senpai to help, seeing as he’s good at cooking... But my brother and Makoto were both there too. So... We’re here to help!’

Rei found himself released, and looked at the four people stood in his hallway, suddenly incomprehensibly emotional. He’d only known these people for what was relatively, within the span of his life, a short period of time, so why... Why did he feel so fondly for all of them?’

‘I can’t believe you’re here,’ he said with a watery smile, tears spilling out, for some reason.

‘You really shouldn’t be getting yourself this stressed, mate.’ Rin laughed a little, clapping Rei on the shoulder so hard that it hurt and strolling nonchalantly past him into his kitchen.

 

‘How can we help?’

 

‘You wouldn’t believe the number of times Nagisa-kun has come up to us for help in the last month or so,’ Makoto smiled as Rei and Haru stood chopping vegetables.

‘It was really annoying, actually,’ said Rin, ‘but you knew that I thought that, anyway.’

Gou gasped. ‘Look at the time! Nagisa will be here soon!’

Rei’s heart fluttered, and his mind stumbled as he tried to think what to do.

‘I’ll set the table and you go get dressed, Rei,’ Rin smirked. ‘Then we’ll get straight out of your house, no worries.’

‘Thankyou,’ said Rei. ‘Thank you all, so much.’

Rin curtseyed before he left. He spoke formally. ‘You’re welcome, Rei-chan-peng.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahhahahahaah sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I should definitely have the next chapter up soon, what more could you want than such terribly self-indulgent reigisa?
> 
> leave me a comment if u like or hmu on tumblr: zeldainhiding.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> ~on hiatus rn because of exams, should be back soon~  
> don't forget to bookmark so you don't miss out!!
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr! seriously im as lame as this fic we might get along
> 
> my writing blog: zeldainhiding.tumblr.com  
> my free!/anime blog: sagittareius.tumblr.com


End file.
